tntanimalkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Dolan
Adrian is initially portrayed as Deran's secret lover and friend in Season 1, and his friend and/or ex in Season 2. In Season 3, he and Deran are dating again and much more openly. In Season 4, they have begun living together and Adrian is secretly working as a mole for the DEA. He and Deran were friends since they were kids. He is portrayed by Spencer Treat Clark. Season 1 Adrian is first seen (briefly) after he is beaten up by Deran and J following J seeing Deran and Adrian together. Deran visits Adrian's shop, Real Surf, some time later and we see, and hear, of Adrian's various injuries from the attack. Throughout the season, Deran continues to see Adrian in secret, getting jealous after discovering Adrian hanging out with another man named David who Deran has Pope attack out of jealousy. Adrian constantly pushes Deran to come out to his family while Deran is afraid of losing his family over being gay. Things come to a head and the two break up after Craig invites Adrian to a party that he feels too scared to miss and Deran openly flirts with girls in front of him. Craig later reveals that he's known about Deran and Adrian for awhile and had invited Adrian not out of maliciousness, but to try to make him welcome as Deran's partner. Season 3 Adrian is once again dating Deran, this time openly. They break up briefly when Deran encourages Adrian to go to a surfing competition out of the country but resume their relationship upon his return. In the finale, Deran and Adrian are planning on moving in together and Adrian even attends dinner with the Codys as Deran's boyfriend. Adrian leaves for a competition in South Africa but is stopped by airport security who are implied to find drugs in his surfboard. Season 4 Now living with Deran, Adrian is having trouble surfing with the passion he used to which he explains to Craig as it being a lot of pressure for just a few years before he ruins his knees and his career. After Adrian states that its also a lot of time away, Craig suspects that its Deran holding him back and suggests that if Deran really loves Adrian, he'll let him go. Deran has no trouble talking about a job they're planning in front of Adrian, pointing out to Craig that Adrian knows what they do. Craig later pushes Deran to not let Adrian quit the tour, feeling that Adrian will never forgive Deran and suggests that Adrian's comment about being away for so long shows he doesn't trust Deran not to cheat. Deran brushes off Craig's worries in favor of supporting his boyfriend. Adrian later agrees to be Deran's alibi for the job the boys are planning, but brushes off Deran's attempts to help motivate him with Adrian's surfing career. Its revealed that Adrian has made a deal with the DEA wherein he will help catch the people he was smuggling drugs for and they won't send him to prison for 25 years. His DEA contact, Livengood, suggests that Adrian is throwing his contests on purpose to cause the DEA to lose interest in him. Adrian insists that he had made a one-time deal to smuggle the five kilos of cocaine as he was having a hard time finding a sponsor. Livengood recognizes that Adrian is a good guy, bad liar and bad drug smuggler and admits that the DEA doesn't want him in prison, but if he can't help them get someone bigger, they will settle for Adrian. They then begin to discuss how Adrian will reconnect with his supplier before the next contest in Japan. After waking up in bed with Deran, Adrian refuses payment for acting as Deran's alibi or to have Deran watch him practice for his upcoming competition. He also lies about the new sponsor he has gotten to cover his expenses. Adrian later meets with his supplier to get instructions and is spotted by Deran who becomes suspicious of the meeting and Adrian's continued strange behavior. He then meets with Livengood and is forced to admit exactly who Deran is. Adrian later attends a beach bonfire with the Cody's, but takes off when they start to discuss a job. The night before Adrian leaves for his trip, Deran discusses with Adrian his worries about his family and how Deran thinks guys do stupid things for women. Adrian asks if Deran would ever do anything stupid for him, but Deran is sure that Adrian would never put him in that position, leaving Adrian visibly worried. Deran later learns that Adrian is smuggling drugs for Jack leading a brief argument between the two. After learning that Deran is Adrian's boyfriend, Livengood is less than pleased. Adrian participates in the competition and wins, but Livengood instead offers him a lighter sentence instead of the immunity Adrian was promised and brings in Detective Pierce to pressure Adrian into turning on the Codys. Pierce reveals the death of Deran's friend Ox whose body was found in a Mexican landfill to help try to convince him to turn on Deran. As a result of Adrian's strange behavior, Deran begins to wonder if he is having an affair. After learning that Jack got taken down by the DEA, Deran visits Adrian at the beach, worried that Adrian may go down too because of Jack. He also informs Adrian about Smurf suspecting that someone is talking to the cops, leaving Adrian concerned. One of Deran's old friends, Colby, later pays him a visit and suggests that Adrian had helped take down Jack as the reason he wasn't arrested and threatens to tell Pope to blackmail Deran for $20,000. Instead, Deran kills him to protect Adrian who discovers a distraught Deran in the shower that night. Adrian subsequently decides to tell Deran the truth and Deran leaves without a word. Adrian visits Pierce and refuses to help him, even if it means Adrian goes to jail but Pierce continues to press Adrian to change his mind. Guilt-ridden over his actions, Adrian decides to move out to go live with his sister. However, Deran visits to confront Adrian about his lies. Despite everything he has done, Deran decides to have Adrian move back in so that they can figure things out. Deran subsequently begins planning to find a way to blackmail Livengood into letting Adrian off the hook, having Adrian spy on Livengood. In the process, Adrian learns that Livengood has a family. Adrian becomes convinced that his best option even if Livengood changes his mind is to accept a plea deal which will result in him spending a year or two in prison. Deran promises to ensure that Adrian is protected in prison if it comes to that and Adrian asks him not to go after Livengood's kids to get him to change his mind. With Adrian facing at least 15 years in prison and threats from Smurf who discovered that Adrian was talking to the cops, Deran decides to flee the country with him, getting new identities and things with Craig's help. However, after a surprising heart to heart with Pope when he discovers the truth, Deran decides not to go with Adrian. Deran knows that Adrian won't survive in prison and will at some point break from the pressure. Though Adrian offers to stay, Deran refuses as he doesn't want to risk Adrian's life. The heartbroken Adrian and Deran break up with Adrian admitting that he's loved Deran since they were kids and probably always will, but also stating that Deran is the worst thing that ever happened to him. Following Deran's plan, Adrian flees the country alone for Indonesia which Deran had chosen for the good surfing and lack of an extradition treaty with the United States. Trivia * He has a sister named Jessica and a nephew named Charlie. Category:Characters